


A New Low

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Abandonmentshipping, F/F, Looker Bureau, Low Key checking out your friend's bod, Miare City | Lumiose City, XY spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a particularly rough night out, Serena has a talk with the girl who pulled her out of a dumpster at 2AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Low

**Author's Note:**

> I joked on my tumblr account about writing a fic involving Serena getting fished out of the trash. I didn't think I'd actually do it, but here it is!
> 
> On a side note, there's an astounding lack of Emma/Serena content on tumblr. I plan to change that.
> 
> Also: If you haven't played through the Looker Sidequest on XY, this will not make any sense to you. 
> 
> If you have, then let me say that this fic kinda plays with my headcanon that Serena fights crime along side Emma through the Looker Bureau. I just love the idea of Serena in a trench coat as a badass crime fighter. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic!

For a few moments, Serena lets herself stare up at Lumiose’s sky above her. At this point in the evening, the stars twinkle against a navy backdrop in a way that cannot be replicated anywhere else. 

Serena would think that it’s beautiful sight to behold, but that would only be if certain things at the moment were not there to distract her; like the overwhelming stench of garbage surrounding her or the pain aching her joints and bones. 

Was it worth it to attempt to stop a store robber without the use of her Pokemon? For now, Serena can’t tell. Part of her knows that she wants to help stop the Lumiose City street crime, but another part of her acknowledges the absurd amount of danger she was puts herself in every time she dons her trench coat and fedora. 

In recent times, she had been practicing the old judo forms she had taken up as a child, but her current state now suggested to her that she skills in the martial art had gotten shabby.

Serena could have never guessed that one of her nights out of the town would end with a 6-foot-4 thug lifting her up and lugging her inside a conveniently placed dumpster. Perhaps he had hoped inflict pain on her pride than onto her body.

_ This is a new low, even for me, _ Serena thinks to herself, reaching up and touching the dumpster’s walls. 

Her feeble attempt to pull herself up fails, as she finds that she cannot find anything in her range to secure her grip to. As a result, Serena’s hand ends up sliding down the grimy surface in fashion that is beyond pathetic. Her muscles ache and there are certain areas on her face stinging with pain. That robber’s punches and kicks definitely left a mark.

Serena lets out a long groan before resorting to her second plan. She searches around her coat pockets until she finds her Holo Caster. She dials in a number she usually tries to avoid calling while having a night out.

_ “Emma? It’s Serena. Listen, it’s kinda hard for me to move at the moment. Think you can get me? I think I’m around Jaune Plaza… Ok, thank you.” _

.

.

.

When Serena wakes up, she’s beyond relieved to be sitting inside familiar walls. It’s the Bureau’s building, the industrial structure near North Boulevard that Emma and Mimi call their home. 

She’s not on the ground floor, where she and Emma often spend hours looking over cases and discussing crime reports in the city. Instead, Serena recognizes the walls of the upper floors, where Emma and Mimi reside in the Bureau’s off hours.

The pain inside her body is dulled down to a faded aching when she sits up. Serena notices that she had currently been asleep on the apartment’s couch. Resting amongst the cushions instead of garbage bags is a relieving change of pace for her. 

When Serena looks down, she sees bandages and wrappings placed on her body; her knuckles are bandaged and gauze is wrapped around places on her legs and arms. There’s a stinging pain in her abdomen that she can’t help but notice. Her trench coat had been removed and she was left in a pair of shorts and an undershirt. 

“Geez…” Serena mutters lowly, observing the evidence of harm on her. She had gotten more beaten around than she thought. 

On an arm chair not too far from her sits her bag, hat, and Pokeballs. Seeing that her Pokemon are unharmed relieves Serena, but she can’t help but wonder where on earth her other belongings are.

There’s the sound of tiny footsteps coming from below her. Serena glances down and sees a pair of grey paws grabbing at the edge of the cushions. In seconds, the tiny Espurr known as Mimi pulls herself onto the couch. 

Serena can’t help but grin despite the bothersome pain stinging her. Beaming, she gives Mimi an affectionate rub on the head. 

“Morning, Mimi. Is Emma here?” When the only reply from the Espurr is a blank stare, Serena stands herself up and walks around the apartment. There’s a stinging in her leg that she tries to ignore. Perhaps it’s a scrape?

“Emma?”

A familiar voice resonates from the apartment’s hallway: “I’m in here!”

Guessing that the voice is coming from the bedroom, Serena walks herself down the hall until she gets to the second door on the left. The entrance is left open, and when Serena walks in, she sees the teenager known as Emma pulling on her favourite jumper for the day.

“Hey,” Serena starts off. She keeps her eyes on Emma as she walks into the bedroom. “What time is it?”

As Emma neatens the baggy fabric hanging off her body, she tilts her head in thought, “Um… around 8:40, I think.” 

“Hm, really? I thought it’d be a little bit later,” Serena comments, sighing. 

Quickly, Serena’s eyes find themselves drawn to a mirror in Emma’s bedroom. When she gets a look at the bruises on her face and the few cuts here and there, she’s nothing but shocked. 

“Holy shit, how badly did last night end?” She leans herself closer to the mirror, observing the butterfly closures holding together a slit on her temple and the spots of darker skin around her jaw. 

“Frankly, I think it ended better than it could have,” Emma brings up. “You could’ve had worse.” 

Serena’s eyes sharpen themselves into a glare, which she directs over at her accomplice. “I really don’t need that right now. I feel like I have a hangover, but it’s not just inside my head.”

Emma raises an eyebrow, “You’ve been hungover before? Didn’t you just turn 18?”

“Hey, I don’t judge what you do outside of the Bureau, now do I, Emma?” Serena retorts strongly. “Can I borrow a hair tie?”

Emma nods her head, grabbing one off her dresser and tossing it to Serena.

Pulling back her blonde locks, Serena ties her hair into a ponytail. As she does so, her expression turns a little more softer, “That aside though, thanks for saving me last night. I mean, it was you who pulled me out of that dumpster, right?” 

Once more, Emma nods her head, “Oh yeah, it was me. I tracked the signal in your Holo Caster to find you faster, but by the time I got to Jaune Plaza, you were out cold.” She rolls up the sleeves on her pale blue jumper, “Tell me though, what were you trying to do that ended with you getting tossed in the trash?”

“I was trying to take down a store robber. It turns out, throwing people into dumpsters is his finishing move once he’s beaten someone around enough,” Serena explains just a little bluntly. “The punk didn’t fight Pokemon battles. When I approached him, he tried to punch me. What was I supposed to do?”

“Call for back-up, maybe. Use your Pokemon anyway?” suggests Emma, curtly. “You’re allowed to call me, you know. Nothing in Lumiose is exactly far for me in the Essentia suit.” 

Serena almost pouts, childishly, “Yeah, but I hate constantly bothering you when things get out of hand. I can handle myself. I know how to take someone out, Emma.”

Emma’s voice turns blunt, “That doesn’t exactly justify me having to pull you out of a dumpster at 2 in the morning.”

Serena looks down in a sheepish manner, “You’ve got a point there.” 

“I’m pretty good at first-aid, but I’m not a nurse, Serena,” Emma explains to her. “I had to use a lot of suture on you last night.”

At the moment, Emma suddenly realizes that during the previous evening, she had to reduce Serena into a certain state of undress in order to tend to all of her injuries. Emma only remembers this when she realizes that she had been looking at Serena’s body for a little too long.

With a slight red tint creeping onto her face, Emma opens a drawer in her dresser and starts rummaging around to get her mind of the subject, “Uh… d-do you want something to wear?” 

Serena nods her head. “Yes, please.” When Emma tosses her a plain grey sweatshirt, she catches it and mutters a low  _ ‘thanks’ _ as she slips it on. She pulls it over her body gently, trying not to add any more stress to her injuries. The bruises on her ribs sting her, but it’s not painful enough to garner any sort of groan.

Emma starts to walk out of the bedroom, an action that causes Serena to follow her. 

“Hey, do you mind telling me where my other clothes are?” 

“I put them through the wash,” Emma explains to her. “I thought that you’d appreciate the notion. They should be dry by now.”

“Oh, thank you,” says Serena.. “But you really didn’t have to, Emma.”

Emma shrugs her shoulders as she makes her way to the apartment’s kitchen. “It was nothing, really.” She starts to fiddle around with the kitchen’s appliances, putting some fresh grounds into the coffee maker before pressing the  _ ‘on’ _ button. 

Serena’s face tenses itself into a wince, “Geez, was it that bad? Sorry I put you through all the trouble.”

“It was nothing compared to what could have happened to you,” Emma claims. Her brown eyes focus themselves on Serena’s form as the blonde girl takes a seat on a kitchen stool, resting her elbows on the counter. 

It’s quite easy to see Serena’s muscles shifting as she moves, as she’s a girl who trains her body as well as her Pokemon. That doesn’t stop Emma from worrying about her. There’s a cut on Serena’s bicep that was particular deep. Emma only hopes that her handiwork will stay together during the day ahead of them.

She reaches her tanned hand out to Serena and places it on her arm, near the region that she had spent last night meticulously stitching up. “Gosh, that robber really got to you, didn’t he?”

Serena shrugs her shoulders, “He had a knife, but I took it from him before he could do anything worse.”

Seeing Serena hurt bothers Emma, even if she’s quite aware that her friend is capable of handling herself. It makes her feel almost guilty to be running around in a suit that keeps her mostly protected while a close comrade of hers is left completely vulnerable.

“I’ll be more careful next time, I promise,” Serena says, her voice and eyes appearing as genuine as possible. “I’ll see if I can find something a little more sturdier to wear on night patrols. Maybe armor?” 

“Maybe,” Emma says. She takes her hand off Serena and grabs herself an apple from the communal fruit bowl in the middle of the table. “Feel free to take anything you want, by the way.”

Serena shakes her head, rubbing her tired eyes with her bandaged fingers, “No thanks. In a minute, I’ll get my clothes and be out of your hair. I got a league meeting at 10. I’ll grab something on the way there.” 

Emma raises an eyebrow as she chews a mouthful of apple, “Really?” 

Serena nods her head, “Yes. Fun fact; when you’re the Kalos Champion, you have to attend a lot of meetings.” Her voice lowers into a grumble, “It’s gets very boring very quickly.”

Emma swallows her food before speaking once more, “How are you going to explain those cuts and bruises to the league?” 

“I’ll tell ‘em I got into a training accident. That’s worked in the past,” Serena figures, standing herself up and starting to make her way through the apartment. “Now, where are my clothes?” 

“I left them in the dryer,” Emma starts. “But Serena, you got pretty beat up last night. At least eat breakfast here so I know that you ate something. You’ll feel better that way.” 

In the midst of the steps she takes to walk away, Serena stops. She lets out a sigh of defeat before turning back to Emma. “Fine, but only because you asked.”

A small beam appears on Emma’s pretty face as Serena pulls herself back down to the same kitchen stool from before. 

“Great! You know, if you want, I can make pancakes.” 

Serena looks away and gives Emma a wave of her hand, “You don’t have to, Emma.” She then glances back to her with a face that looks a little more guilty than reserved, “But if you really want to, then who am I to stop you, right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Because sometimes I wonder how the hell I come up with ideas like this. The initial idea was 'Serena gets pulled out of a trash can' and it somehow turned into this. 
> 
> Anyway, if you did like it, feel free to tell me. I love feed back!


End file.
